familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Knights of the Most Noble Order of the Garter
Project Goal To have everyone that has been awarded the Order of the Garter to be included in Familypedia. List *Knights Founder **1348 Edward of Woodstock, Prince of Wales (1330-1376) - Prince of Wales **1348 Henry of Grosmont, 1st Duke of Lancaster (c1310-1361) **1348 Thomas de Beauchamp, 11th Earl of Warwick (1313-1369) **1348 Jean III de Grailly (?-1377) **1348 Ralph Stafford, 1st Earl of Stafford (1301-1372) **1348 William Montacute, 2nd Earl of Salisbury (1328-1397) **1348 Roger Mortimer, 2nd Earl of March (c1328-1360) **1348 John de Lisle, 2nd Baron Lisle (1318-1365) **1348 Bartholomew de Burghersh, 2nd Baron Burghersh (bef1329-1369) **1348 John de Beauchamp, 1st Baron Beauchamp (c1316-1360) **1348 John de Mohun, 2nd Baron Mohun (1320-1376) **1348 Hugh de Courtenay, 10th Earl of Devon (1303-1377) **1348 Thomas Holland, 1st Earl of Kent (c1314-1360) **1348 John de Grey, 2nd Baron Grey of Rotherfield (1300-1359) **1348 Richard FitzSimon (?-?) **1348 Miles Stapleton (?-1364) **1348 Thomas Wale (?-1352) **1348 Hugh Wrottesley (?-1381) **1348 Nele Loring (?-1386) **1348 John Chandos (?-1370) **1348 James Audley (c1316-1369) **1348 Otho Holand (c1316-1359) **1348 Henry Eam (?-?) **1348 Sanchet D'Abrichecourt (c1330-c1348) **1348 Walter Pavely (?-1375) *Edward III **c1361 Lionel of Antwerp, 1st Duke of Clarence (1338-1368) **c1361 John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) *Richard II **1385 Robert de Vere, 9th Earl of Oxford (1362-1392) **1387 Richard FitzAlan, 11th Earl of Arundel (1346-1397) *Henry V **1413 John D'Abrichecourt (?-c1415) *Henry VI **1424 John Talbot, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury (c1387-1453) **1436 Edmund Beaufort, 2nd Duke of Somerset (1406-1455) **1457 John Talbot, 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury (1413-1460) **c1499 Edward Stafford, 3rd Duke of Buckingham (1478-1521) - Degraded 1521. *Edward IV **1474 Henry Percy, 4th Earl of Northumberland (c1449-1489) **1476 Thomas Grey, 1st Marquess of Dorset (1457-1501) *Richard III **1483 Thomas Stanley, 1st Earl of Derby (1435-1504) *Henry VII **c1486 John de Vere, 13th Earl of Oxford (1442-1513) **1488 George Talbot, 4th Earl of Shrewsbury (c1468-1538) *Henry VIII **1510 Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk (1473-1554) **1527 John de Vere, 15th Earl of Oxford (bef1490-1540) **1531 Henry Percy, 6th Earl of Northumberland (1502-1537) **1540 Thomas Audley, 1st Baron Audley of Walden (c1488-1544) *Charles II **1672 William Russell, 1st Duke of Bedford (1616-1700) **? William Hamilton, Duke of Hamilton (1634-1694) **1681 Charles Lennox, 1st Duke of Richmond (1672-1723) *Anne **1702 Wriothesley Russell, 2nd Duke of Bedford (1680-1711) **1710 William Cavendish, 2nd Duke of Devonshire (1672-1729) *George I **LTG James Hamilton, 4th Duke of Hamilton (1648-17112) **1726 Charles Lennox, 2nd Duke of Richmond (1701-1750) *George II **1733 William Cavendish, 3rd Duke of Devonshire (1698-1755) **1749 John Russell, 4th Duke of Bedford (1710-1771) **1756 William Cavendish, 4th Duke of Devonshire (1720-1764) *George III **1762 William Henry, Duke of Gloucester and Edinburgh (1743-1805) **1771 Frederick, Duke of York and Albany (1763-1827) **1782 Charles Lennox, 3rd Duke of Richmond (1735-1806) **1786 Edward Augustus, Duke of Kent and Strathearn (1767-1820) **1786 Adolphus, Duke of Cambridge (1774-1850) **1797 Richard Howe, 1st Earl Howe (1726-1799) *The Regency **1812 Charles Lennox, 4th Duke of Richmond (1764-1819) **George IV **1829 Charles Lennox, 5th Duke of Richmond (1791-1860) *William IV **1830 John Russell, 6th Duke of Bedford (1766-1839) **1838 Alexander Hamilton, 10th Duke of Hamiton *Victoria **1844 James Hamilton, 1st Duke of Abercorn (1811-1885) **1858 Edward VII of the United Kingdom (1841-1910) **1863 Alfred von Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha (1844-1900) **1867 Charles Henry Gordon-Lennox, 6th Duke of Richnond (1818-1903) **1869 Leopold, Duke of Albany (1853-1884) **1884 George V of the United Kingdom (1865-1936) **1892 James Hamilton, 2nd Duke of Abercorn (1838-1913) *Edward VII **1901 Alexandra of Denmark (1844-1925) **1902 Carl Eduard von Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha (1884-1954) - Struck off the rolls 1915. *George V **1910 Victoria Mary of Teck (1867-1953) **1911 Edward VIII of the United Kingdom (1894-1972) **1916 George VI of the United Kingdom (1895-1952) **1921 Prince Henry, Duke of Gloucester (1900-1974) **1923 Prince George, Duke of Kent (1902-1942) **1928 James Albert Edward Hamilton, 3rd Duke of Abercorn (1869-1953) *George VI **1936 Elizabeth Angela Marguerite Bowes-Lyon (1900-2002) **1947 Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom (1926) **1947 Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh (1921) *Elizabeth II **1958 Charles Philip Windsor, Prince of Wales (1948) **1994 Anne, Princess Royal (1950) **2003 Gerald Grosvenor, 6th Duke of Westminster (1951) **2003 Robin Butler, Baron Butler of Brockwell (1938) **2003 John Morris, Baron Morris of Aberavon (1931) **2005 John Major (1943) **2005 Thomas Bingham, Baron Bingham of Cornhill (1933) **2005 Mary Soames, Baroness Soames (1922) **2006 Prince Andrew, Duke of York (1960) **2006 Prince Edward, Earl of Wessex (1964) **2008 Prince William of Wales (1982) **2008 Richard Luce, Baron Luce (1936) **2008 Thomas Raymond Dunne (1933) Contributors *William Allen Shade 19:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Knights of the Garter Category:Ladies of the Garter